Lost And Found
by FactionDistrictDemiGod
Summary: Tris isn't your average 16 year old teenager. She skateboards, drives a motorcycle and might've gone to jail once or twice. You think her life is all rainbows and unicorns, well think not. She finds her first love, shocking medical news, and maybe even more on the way. I will try to keep it rated T. Same story as Lost But You Found Me just different titles. Sorry I so sucked that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Newbie

For those of you that don't know my name it is Tris Prior yes the Tris Prior duh who else. So most people see me as the badass girl who beat up six huge jocks barley lifting a finger. This is how I got my other name, Six.I may seem all hardcore on the outside but really I am , lost. Okay I don't want to get into all the mushy emotional stuff so I won't. Let's see well I like to ride my skateboard, piss off my older brother, Caleb, ride my motorcycle and more for you to discover.

I am brought back to reality when my alarm goes off remembering it's the first day of school. Ugh why must school exist! I swing my legs over to the other side of the bed and stand. Walking over to the bathroom connected to my room, I start to strip and hop in the freezing cold shower. Minutes pass as I get ready deciding to wear dark (almost black) ripped skinny jeans, grey tank top with the words "Lost and Found" on the front, and my black converse. I run downstairs greeted by an empty house. Knowing Caleb is already at school I quickly eat an apple and hop on my motorcycle.

I arrive at school to find myself surprisingly early I have a good 40 minutes before my first class. Jumping off my bike and taking off my helmet I am brought to the ground by none other than Uriah. "Hey Trissy-Poo!" he practically screams in my ear. "What the hell Uri you better get your fatass off or else…" stopping mid sentence to let his imagination run wild knowing the countless beatings I've caused. Uriah immediately gets off me hiding behind his girlfriend Marlene. I see the rest of the gang with amused faces.

Our little group consists of my best friend Christina, her boyfriend, Will, Uriah, his girlfriend Marlene, Zeke and his girlfriend Shauna and lastly her sister Lynn. I stand up only to be tackled yet again by a squealing Christina. Once she sees the rage evident on my face she quickly begins to say. "OMG Tris did you hear _international _pop-star Four is coming to our school. Could we invite him to sit at our table? He is soooo dreamy…"she said that so fast I almost didn't catch all of it, but I cut her off saying.

"Christina no I haven't heard and I really don't want to invite him to sit with us. Knowing he will only be some arrogant, stuck up, man whore. And you do realize your boyfriend is standing less than 4 feet away?"

We are all brought back to earth when the five minute warning bell rings. Christina quickly jumps up tugs Will to the front door we all follow suit. Then I remember I don't have my schedule, I race to the front desk to find a smiling Tori knowing it was me and how I always forget my schedule like I did the past two years she hands me my schedule. I mumble thanks, look at my schedule and see.

Beatrice (Tris) Prior

Grade: Junior

Locker: 456

Combo: 1469

First period: AP Algebra 8:00-8:53

Second period: AP Literature 9:00-9:53

Third period: Free 10:00-11:00

Fourth period: Art 11:05-12:00

Fifth period: Gym 12:05-12:53

Sixth period: Lunch 1:00-1:53

Seventh period: Music 2:00-2:55

I walk to my locker not looking up from my schedule to be knocked down AGAIN! Nice Tris nice. I look up not to see eyes but dark sunglasses and a beanie. I quickly regain my composure and take a minute to study him. Full lower lip, spare upper lip that makes it look like he has no upper lip, a hooked nose, and dark almost black hair. He wears a tight v-neck that shows all his muscles perfectly. I am taken back a little as he snaps his fingers in front of my face. I blink furiously and see him wearing a smirk. Before he can say anything I mutter an almost inaudible sorry grab my stuff from my locker and walk to class already 10 minutes late. The teacher, Miss. Kravits stops mid lecture and looks my way.

"Miss. Prior care to explain why you are late?" I reply saying, "Oh hush up Linda its 10 minutes" I say with venom dripping from my voice. The class snickers but before she can reply I walk to the second to last seat next to Uriah. Not even seconds later the boy I ran into in the halls walks in and chatter begins. Uriah must confused look because he says, "That's the big hot shot, Four"

Four begins to speak , "Sorry I'm late I kinda got lost" .

Miss. Kravits immediately says, "No worries since you are new you are off with a warning." Four gives a slight nod and walks over to the last seat which unfortunately is next to me. The teacher begins class but I tune her out, repeating in my head. Why is he so familiar?

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed! I promise the next chapter will be better. It will probably be up tomorrow I get out at 1:45 on Fridays. Yay! Please don't forget to leave a review. I need all the support I can get.**

** ~Liv**


	2. Chapter 2: You Found Me

Chapter 2: Too Much Drama For My Taste

Class goes by fast when you are getting millions of death glares from slutty girls who obviously like Four. (A/N Who wants to write about classes? NOT me)

{4+6~~~~4+6Time Skip To Lunch4+6~~~~4+6}

I walk into the cafeteria and think about how so far I have EVERY SINGLE FREAKING CLASS WITH FOUR! Christina waves me over, holding a tray of food I assume is for me. So I begin to walk over until Peter, Molly, and Drew step in my way. I remember what they did to me my freshman year. In my freshman year while I dated Peter he raped me with the help of Drew and one of my closest friends at the time. Al. I think about what happened that night. Them taking turns on me. I stiffen at the thought. Al tried apologizing the next day but I refused which resulted in him committing suicide. I blamed myself for weeks but I realized it was his choice. I can't believe he even attempted to apologize. He raped me for god's sakes and he thought I would forgive him. Yeah right/

After that accident I took self-defense classes and became closed off. Brushing off anyone who either asked me out or tried to be friends with me outside of the gang I already have. Peter comes up a little too close I might add causing me to step back but I realize I'm not the same girl freshman year and take a step forward.

"Hey Stiff" Peter finally says.

"What do you want Peter?" I ask making sure the annoyance was clear in my voice.

"Oh well I just plan on finishing what I started in freshman year, this time though ending in you pregnant. So that you'll have a constant reminder of me and all the wonderful time together." He replies a smirk implanted on his ugly face. I cringe at the end of his sentence and I notice the entire cafeteria is silent and staring at us.

"Well good luck with that Peter because I'm not the same girl I was freshman year. I can whoop your ass easily without breaking a sweat." I can see this really got him going because he throws a weak punch to my nose but I easily catch it in my fist. I look to him still holding his clenched fist in mine and give him a look saying, " Really dude is that all you got. I can't wait to see your bloodied, unconscious body on the floor when I'm done with you."

Before he can register what is happening I punch him in the face hearing a loud crack in the process. I knee him where it hurts and twist his arm between his shoulder blades, whispering in his ear deadly quiet, " Don't say I didn't warn you". Then I knock him out cold. I look up to see a scare Molly and a wide-eyed Drew. I go up to both of them and say, "Pass on a note to Peter for me will you. If any of you go any where near my friends or me I will not hesitate to kill all of you. Take Peter for example but 100 times worse. The worst he could get is a broken arm. That wasn't even half of it. This is only the beginning." I say with such calmness I would be scared. I walk past them with a death glare making sure to bump their shoulders. After they get over the initial shock they rush Peter to the infirmary.

I stride over to my table taking my tray from Christina and begin to eat s if I didn't just beat the crap out of someone. As I eat I can fell everyone's stares burning a hole through my skull. When I turn around everyone begins to clap and chant "TRIS TRIS TRIS" . I slowly stand onto an empty table and bow laughing. When I sit down my friends continue to gape at me. I finally look up when I have finished eating my burger and cake in a matter of seconds.

"What?" I ask after the silence begins to get awkward. Four is the first to speak, wow didn't even see him here. I am now pissed because Christina didn't listen to what I said in the parking lot.

"Well not to be rude or anything but… YOU JUST FREAKING BEAT UP A GUY 3 TIMES YOUR SIZE!"

Zeke then speaks up "You shouldn't be so surprised after what happened in freshman year she started learning how to fight, shoot a gun, and throws knives. She is the badass chick of the school." Then Four asks a question I don't want to answer.

"What happened freshman year?" I whiten and everyone immediately begins to comfort me especially Zeke and Uriah. They were the ones that found me beat up in an ally naked and crying. And I hate it I hate looking weak. Four just sits there with a confused look on his face. I look him in the eyes or try to at least with tears blurring my vision. I say that I want to go outside to get some air and everyone nods reluctantly. I quickly stand up and sprint to the garden seeing Shauna slap Zeke upside the head out of the corner of my eye.

I grab my skate board I keep hidden here for when I get bored during free periods. I start riding thinking of that year. When I was raped I got pregnant but because I was a weak little girl that year people pushed me around calling me a slut or a whore. One day I was about 8 months pregnant when somebody pushed me down two flights of stairs causing me to have a miscarriage. I was devastated. I mean who wouldn't be I was responsible for that life and now she's dead. I'm a murderer. She's dead because of me. When the warning bell rings I hop off put my board back in its hiding spot and trudge to my next class, music. Today since it is a Friday we have a mini talent show sort of thing. I know exactly what I want to do.

I make it to class with seconds to spare. Everyone looks at me with concern especially Four. He immediately starts to apologize over and over again but I cut him off saying, " Your fine its just a touchy topic for me maybe one day I'll tell you." Right when he's about to respond Tori walks in.

"Hello class my name is Tori do NOT call me Mrs. Wu unless you want me to slit your throat. Blah blah blah introductions are boring so today like every Friday we have a mini talent show so who would like to go first?" I decide to sing a song my childhood friend wrote for me before he moved away its called Exit Wounds. I am the only one to raise my hand so she gives me a slight nod encouraging me to go up. I walk up to the guitar and microphone and start playing remembering Toby's eyes and perfect smile. He was the only one that understood me and how I felt and all the shit we went through we did together. Even though we might be millions of miles apart we still are. Distance doesn't matter our love keeps us together. He might not even remember me or care for that matter but I have enough love for the both of us.

"**My hands are cold, my body's numb**

**I'm still in shock, what have you done?**

**My head is pounding, my vision's blurred**

**Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word**

**And I hurt so bad, that I search my skin**

**For the entry point, where love went in**

**And ricocheted and bounced around**

**And left a hole when you walked out, yeah**

**I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room**

**Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?**

**I don't know how much more love this heart can lose**

**And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds**

**Wounds!**

**Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping**

**Exit wounds**

**Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping**

**Marks of battle, they still feel raw**

**A million pieces of me, on the floor**

**I'm damaged goods, for all to see**

**Now who would ever wanna be with me?**

**I've got all the baggage, drink the pills**

**Yeah, this is living but without the will**

**I'm backing out, I'm shutting down**

**You left a hole when you walked out, yeah**

**I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room**

**Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?**

**I don't know how much more love this heart can lose**

**And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds**

**Wounds!**

**Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping**

**Exit wounds**

**Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping**

**[x4]**

**Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are**

**Marks of battle, they still feel raw**

**A million pieces of me, on the floor**

**I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room**

**Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?**

**I don't know how much more love this heart can lose**

**And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds**

**Wounds!**

**Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping**

**Exit wounds**

**Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping"**

I finish with a wide grim, but after a few seconds my grin starts to fade until everyone is on their feet clapping. I blush a bright red and walk back to my seat still blushing as everyone stares at me amazed. My gaze finds Fours and his eyes are the size of saucers and a look of realization is clear on his normally cold face. When he catches my gaze he smiles so big I'm surprised it doesn't split in two.

"That was amazing Tris did you write that song yourself?" Tori asks.

"No I didn't actually an old friend of mine wrote it for me." I was about to say that I loved him but I stopped myself. I can't risk showing so I replace my smile with a blank expression. God I miss Toby so much it hurts to think about him. Right after he gave me that song he showed me his scar covered back.

The bell rings signaling the end of today. I am about to walk out of class when Four grabs my arm. "Hey Tris I need to tell you something really important. Do you mind meeting me outside in a little bit after you put your stuff away?" I can sense he is nervous by his tone but push that thought away.

"Why not? Got nothing else to do." I answer blandly.

I put my books away and wonder why he would want to talk to me. What if its about the whole scene at lunch? I walk outside swaying my hips which earns a few catcalls from random guys. I give them a death glare and clench my fist but continue to walk to a tree I see Four pacing under. (A/N I don't like how Tris is so insecure about herself in the book so in this fanfiction she isn't insecure and the most wanted and most secluded in the story) I make it to the tree and realize I am being more and more nervous as to why superstar Four would want to talk to me and what would make him so nervous. He looks deep in thought so to let him know I'm here I call out.

"Hey superstar! What's up?"

He looks up obviously startled. "Hey Tris"

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to know.." he trails off but after a couple seconds of silence he blurted out. "Have you ever been in love?"

The question had taken me by surprise but I answer any way after an internal debate.

"Umm yeah I have, as a kid I knew this boy he was a year older than me. We were inseparable. I had completely fell in love. But he moved away. I stopped believing in love after that because I felt like the entire world was against me but him." Tears sting my eyes but I have to continue.

"I cried for days and that's what caused me to shut people out." That's not all and I can tell he knows this but I don't explain further. I look up from my shoes to see a slither of hope and tears in his eyes. But why?

"Its me Bea. I am so sorry so sorry." A tear slips his eye as well me.

"What?...who are?...Why did you leave me ?" I fall in his arms and sob. After what seems like forever I look up to his beautiful blue eyes, without thinking I crash my lips to his. He doesn't respond immediately but he quickly melts into the kiss. I can feel one of his hot tears trail down my cheek. His tongue skims my bottom lip and I open my mouth letting him explore my mouth. After a few minutes of this I pull back.

"You found me" I whisper against his lips.

"I know I should explain but we should do it somewhere more private we've created an audience." I turn around to see a crowd of people around us. My expression turns cold and I quickly snap, "Keep your ass out of our business". They all look away and go back to what they were doing. I then remember I have a doctor's appointment at 5:00. It's 4:00 now.

"Toby I have a doctor's appointment at 5:00 I'll explain everything in the car. Can you drive me to the hospital?"

He nods. And I start to think. How am I going to explain this to him?

A/N: Okay the next chapter will be the appointment. I will try to update ASAP. Thank you for the awesome reviews! I have a meeting tomorrow for my schools Mock Trial team at 6:45 a.m. and I think I have volleyball practice after school plus I might have a shit load of homework. I will do my best though. Thanks again peeps! Okay that won't work! What should be my nickname for you guys!? Give me ideas in the reviews! Thanks again no names!


	3. Chapter 3:Your Gonna Hate Me After This

Chapter 2: Your gonna hate me after this

He nods and leads me to his blue Porsche. He starts the car and I begin to explain everything.

"Okay so after you left I had found out I had scoliosis but its not as bad as it were to be noticeable. But I still have a small curve in my back. Once Andrew found out he rushed into my room belt in hand. He started yelling and screaming how I am a disappointment and punched and kicked me. After he got sick of that he started using the belt." I take a deep breath to keep me from hyperventilating.

"But before I went unconscious Caleb walked in and beat my dad, got him sent to jail, and took me to the hospital. It was pretty bad, broken bones, scars on my back. It was awful but since my mom was pretty well known she had more than enough money for the hospital bills." One more deep breath.

"I was 13 at the time so I was bullied a lot. Then high school came and I decided to become a new person. I ended up here I never dated anyone because I wanted to wait for you. That brings us to now. I have a doctors appointment to check if it has gotten worse. It will determine whether or not I need a brace, surgery, or just wait.—Oh! And last but not least in freshman year I dated Peter. After a few weeks he became possessive and he umm raped me and Zeke and Uri found me beaten in an ally"

Toby's hands visible tighten on the steering wheel to the point to where they are purple. After saying all that I didn't know we were already in the hospital parking lot. Toby gives me a bone crushing hug repeating the words "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"It's not your fault Tobias I know you left because Marcus made you. Where is he anyway? Where have you been the past years? I swear to god if that son of a b****-"

"Woah slow your roll there feisty pants (A/N Sorry I just had to I just finished watching Frozen!) I ran away from him a couple weeks later and lived in an abandoned house for a while, until a family found me on the streets and took me in. They were really nice people, nothing like Marcus. I lived with them for a few years while the others were spent living alone in an apartment my fake family bought me because they heard my musical ability. So I was in a record deal and because f that I was able to live on my own."

"Tobias you shouldn't have gone through that."

"Neither should you! Tris, you have been through more than I have and I wasn't there to help you." He looks down glumly.

I lift up his chin forcing him to look up at my eyes, "You're here now and I am beyond happy for that." That said I give him a long lingering kiss. I pull back saying, "We should probably get going. There is more to my story but I really don't want to be late for this."

He agrees and we walk into the lobby. We sit in the waiting room in a comfortable silence. "Beatrice Prior". Toby and I stand up and walk behind the nurse leading us to my room. She then leaves telling me to basically strip and put the gown on. As the nurse walks out Tobias still sits on the stool staring at me. I raise an eyebrow to him questioningly. He seems to get the idea and blushes and leaves. I chuckle to myself. I finish quickly and not even seconds later Tobias walks in on me trying to tie the back of the gown but failing. Toby sees me struggling and smirks evilly and walks over to try to help me. I blush embarrassed because I am only wearing a thong underneath. He comes behind me and ties the back while kissing the back of my neck sensually. He slaps my ass and just as I am about to moan Lance (My doctor) walks in.

"Please no sex on my desk! Its happened once it'll happen again!" He says jokingly.

We both blush and sit on the bed.

"Okay enough joking around stand in front of me and bend down."

"Okedoke." I walk in front of him and o as he instructed. He feels my spine for a little before patting my back telling me to stand up.

"Lastly I want to take an X-Ray I don't want any mistakes. Better safe than sorry."

"0-okay" I say shakily. Tobias can probably can sense this by my nervous tone and wraps an arm around me that makes me shiver through the thin gown."

~4+6~~~Time Skip to after appointment Tris's house~~~4+6~

Doc said I won't get the results till 4 hours after the X-Ray its been 3 and a half now. Toby suggested we watch a movie to take our mind off things. So now we are laying on the couch my head on his lap him playing with my long blonde hair.

"Ya know if you wanted you could live here if you want. My mom is never home, dad's in jail, and Caleb's moving in with Susan." I say not wanting him to leave me again after 6 unbelievably long years. Those 6 years were torture without him I can't lose him again.

"I was just thinking that. I love you so much, Bea. I don't want to lose you ever again. I would be more than happy to move in with you."

I look up at him we are both smiling like idiots right now. I am so happy my mouth isn't able to form words right now. So I do the only thing I can do. I kiss him roughly and he immediately kisses me back. His tongue slips between my lips and explores my mouth. I pull back for a breath but that doesn't stop him, he makes his way down my neck to my collarbone. My phone ringing interrupts us. We both groan but I check it anyway. It's Lance. I instantly answer hoping for some good news, "Hello?"

"Hey Tris I have the results."

I can't tell whether its bad news or good news by his monotone voice. I hold my breath trying to hold back tears.

"The results are…"

A/N: HA got ya there! Please review and follow. Comment on what you think the results are. Don't forget to give me ideas on what to call you guys! Bye no names! ~Liv


	4. Chapter 4: The Results

Chapter 4: The Results

**DISCLAIMER! From what I see every morning in the mirror I am NOT Veronica Roth!... At least I don't think I am. (Runs to mirror and dramatically sighs)**

**TRIS POV:**

"The results are a little complicated your spine is now at a 50 degree angle so you can decide whether or not you want to wear a brace or have surgery done. It's completely up to you. The remarkable thing is it doesn't show you are leaning over and in this case it isn't as bad as it is with my other patients."

"Will the surgery get rid of the scoliosis?" At the word surgery Tobias's head jerks up and looks my way concern tattooed on his forehead. He puts a hand on my back and rubs soothing circles. I loosen up slightly at his touch.

"Yes it will. I do recommend you get the surgery because it is getting worse and you may be required to get surgery one way or another. Let me tell you some of the risks. It may just worsen it but that is highly unlikely because we will be using our best surgeons if you do agree to have surgery. You will be in a wheel chair for a week or more depending on how it goes. There is also risk of infection, bleeding, pain at graft site, blood clots, and lung complications. That's pretty much it from what I've gathered. (AN: The risks are true thank you google! I just added the wheel chair for more drama! YAY drama.)

"Well um that's a lot of nasty risks. I'll take the surgery. When are the closest available dates so I can get this done with?"

"Is tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah perfect. I'll see you tomorrow for the surgery. Thanks Lance."

"No problem kid. Bye Tris." Then the line goes dead. I turn to Tobias and explain everything Lance just told me.

'I want to tell the gang everything. I mean I kinda have to. Its gonna be pretty hard to explain as to why I'm going to be in a wheel chair. If I'm going to tell them about my scoliosis why not tell them the entire story. Do you mind calling the guys while I call the girls?"

"No not at all this is completely up to you." After that he kisses my head giving me a reassuring smile before bolting upstairs to call the guys.

I grab my phone and call Chris first still sniffling. After about 4 rings she finally answers.

"Hey Tris!"

"Um hey Chris I was wondering if you and the girls could come over Four is calling the guys too. Its really important."

"Yeah no prob do you want me to call the other girls too?"

"Uh yeah that would be great."

"Okay see you in about 20 minutes. I hope everything is alright."

I hang up and go to the elevator and take it to my floor. I run into the training room and tape my knuckles. I figured I would burn off some steam after the news and started beating the living shit out the punching bag. I have been so caught up in my thoughts about the surgery tomorrow I didn't even notice I've been crying. This only makes me punch harder until its off its chain and on the other side of the room. Even pro fighters would run from me. The punching bags I have are filled with sand not foam which makes it harder and tougher to knock off its chain. Most pro fighters can't do what I just did.

I move on to my next bag and hit and punch it till its yet again off its chain. I frustrated with all that's happened in my life I crumple to the floor and let out a frustrated scream I really had to do. I cry for I don't know how long. A few minutes later the entire group walks in looking terrified but crush me in a group hug, I cry harder while they all try to comfort me whispering non sense in my ear muffled by my sobs.

After I've calmed down a bit I decided to tell them everything from start to finish even Toby. Toby puts his arm around me and I take a deep breath.

"So I guess I'll start from grade school, I knew Four before he became famous and stuff and he was my best friend. I was bullied a lot but didn't tell him because I didn't want him to worry. We all have our own problems to deal with. So time passed and the bullying got worse and I started to believe their mean comments. So I started cutting- only a little though" I quickly added the last part. I look away from Tobias because I never told him this part of the story.

"Four and I were inseparable but my depression worsened when he moved away. It was really bad at the time because I had just found out I had scoliosis, it wasn't as bad as to it would be noticeable but it was still pretty bad."

"Once my dad found out I had scoliosis he was furious, he rushed into my room with a belt. He started yelling and screaming at me telling me I was a disappointment and all that crap. He started whipping me and when he got sick of that h-he um he r-rraped me too." I once again look any where but Tobias.

"I was completely disgusted, repulsed. He hit me so many times I lost count. Caleb barged in the room before I was fully unconscious he took me to the hospital and now my asshat for a father is in jail. Ever since then I was more closed off and reserved but then freshman year came along. As you all know Peter raped me. The gang knows the full story but I didn't get to tell Four the full story."

"You mean you didn't tell him?" Christina asks vaguely. I just shake my head in response.

"Tell me what!" Toby demands.

"I was getting to that!" My voice rising.

"Peter raped me and a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. When I started to show people started calling me names like 'bitch', 'whore', 'slut', etc. I was about 8 months pregnant and I was walking down the halls when I was waling down the stairs. Someone pushed me down 2 flights of stairs causing me to have a miscarriage."

"Tris I know what your thinking and its not true."

"Of course its true Four! I was responsible for that life and it dies! You have no freaking idea what its like! I am a murderer Four! I didn't… It was going to be a boy and I was going to name it after you. I actually stopped cutting the second I saw the baby on the ultra sound picture. My dad's in jail, my mom doesn't give a damn I even exist, and Caleb shut me out after I was beaten. The baby was pretty much the only family I had left." I say the last few sentences so quietly I don't think they actually heard me.

"I'm sorry I had to leave Bea but I had a good reason to. I thought you'd be better off with out me that if I had just left I would be putting you out of harms way. I didn't think I would be lessening your safety. Don't you dare think I didn't hear that part when you talked about not having any family. You want to know how I feel about that. _BULLSHIT!_ Okay bullshit you aren't seriously telling me that me or any of your friends around you aren't your family. Family is with you till the very end. What do you think they've been doing Tris?"

I stay silent not knowing what to say. Once the silence got boring I continued with my story.

"Today I had an appointment regarding my scoliosis and now I scheduled a surgery for tomorrow. Some of the risks are my death if something goes wrong or my spine permanently damaged." I look up to see a group of people in a puddle of their own tears minus Lynn and Toby.

Will is the first to speak, "Tris before anyone says anything else you have to know we will be there for you. You aren't doing this alone." In response I get a chorus of "yeahs".

"Yeah Twissy we wuv you." Who else would say that other than Uri. After that he tackles me in a hug and I hug him back surprising myself. Everyone gives me a surprised look and I just shrug, "I really needed a hug." They all laugh as I release Uriah then remembered I needed to tell them about Four and I.

"Oh wait guys one more thing Four and I are dating!" All the girls squeal and the guys plus Lynn pats our on the back. After a while of talking they finally leave and Tobias turns to me. I know he is gonna blow up since I didn't tell him the full story. No one says anything at first but he breaks the silence, "How could you not have told me about the cut and the rape or the baby?" He says just above a whisper I would much rather prefer yelling by a landslide.

I look at my hands not able to look in his eyes.

"I couldn't. I felt so ashamed at myself for cutting I gave up a few weeks ago. I just couldn't tell you risking you regretting liking a broken girl beyond repair." Tears pool my eyes but I don't let them fall. After I got the news about my scoliosis I promised to be closed off and to never cry. I have been cry free up until today.

Toby lifts up my chin forcing me t look in his eyes but I just stare at his forehead avoiding his eyes.

"Tris never in a million years would I ever regret loving you. Have you already forgotten that I'm broken too. Together we will mend each other so we are not so broken because no one is unbroken whether they notice it or not."

At this I look in his eyes my bottom lip wobbling. Without another word he dresses me in some PJ's and lays me on my bed under the covers even though it is 100 degrees out. I don't know why but I have always had the need to be under the blankets at night. (AN: I do the exact same thing at night. TWINSIES!) Toby remembered from our sleep over's as kids, I smile at the thought. Toby always thought it was weird but eh I admit I am weird. I am broken. I am beautiful. I am humorous. I am smart. I am selfless. I am peaceful. I am truthful. I am divergent.

_**Authors Note: I am so sorry I haven't gotten any updates posted but I have had so many student council and mock trial practices. Plus volleyball practices started but guess what I am CO-CAPTAIN! :D There is also lots of boy problems. ;P Just a warning I have to now go to my older brother's football games every Friday. DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME NICK NAME IDEAS! Bye Losers! JK**_

_**~Liv**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Surgery Rewrite

**DISCLAIMER: My name is Olivia NOT Veronica Roth! Right Zekey-bear!**

**Zeke: Are you are you really?**

**Me: Yes it says so on my birth certificate, stupid. **

**Zeke: Sureeee you are…**

**Me: I whisper dumbass under my breath.**

TRIS POV:

Ugh why me? Lance just called again telling me that because it is a pretty huge surgery I will be in the hospital for about 7 days! 7 WHOLE DAYS! The only bright side to this is I will get to miss school. When my alarm finally goes off I run downstairs in my usual pajamas (sports bra and pants). I run so fast down stairs I nearly slip on the slippery tile. Just as I'm about to fall Toby catches me smirking but I can see the worry in his eyes about the surgery today.

"Nice catch dude now put me down I want some French toast!"

He just shakes his head in disbelief at my behavior and gently places me back on the ground. He turns and runs behind the counter passing me a plate full of food. I scarf it down in a matter of seconds then run back upstairs to get ready. I take a nice and long shower considering after the surgery I won't be able to take a real shower until 2 weeks after surgery. Of course I'll be able to take sponge baths but that is different. Speaking of sponge baths I'll probably ask Chris or one of the other girls to help me with that.

As much as I love Tobias I don't want to force him or myself to do something right now. I mean I was freaking raped 2 times in one lifetime and suffered a miscarriage. After I get out of the shower I put on some basketball shorts and one of Toby's sweatshirts. The sleeves go like an inch or two past my fingertips and the shirt stops mid thigh. I have grown a lot. I look to the clock and it says its 12:00 in the afternoon. Damn how long was I in the shower. I slip on some socks and nike sneakers then jog downstairs not wanting to slip again.

We still have an hour till we have to leave so I walk into the living room and I see the gang and Toby sitting on the couch talking. I sit down waiting for the interrogation to take place which it did.

"Did you talk to Lance?" Tobias.

"What's going to happen after surgery?" Shauna.

"Are you okay?" Marlene.

"What are you wearing?!" Christina.

"Do you have any cake?" Take a guess. If you guessed Zeke and Uriah you are correct! I look from Chris to Zeke and Uriah and shake my head in mock hurt.

"I am going into surgery in less than an hour and you guys are focused on cake and my outfit." Everyone but those three yells, "ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!"

I lift my hands in defense and start to answer the questions.

"Yes I talked to Lance. After surgery I won't be able to do any physical activity until four to six months after surgery. So no football, basketball, cheer or any of that. I won't be able to take a shower until two weeks after surgery so I'll have to take sponge baths. Don't get your hopes up Four I am asking the girls for help on that. I'll be in the hospital for seven days at the most. Sadly no friends can visit till 3 or 4 days after surgery you have to be direct family. The IV thing will be in me for 3 to 4 days. I won't have much of an appetite after surgery so all my nutrients and fluids will be given to me through the IV cord. Physical therapy will start on the fourth or fifth day after surgery for one or two days prior to the hospital. The scar will be on my back and hip permanently or at least until it fades. Any other questions?"

Uriah raises his hand.

"If you ever go through a metal detector will it go off because now you're going to have a metal rod in your back and all?"

"No because it will be a steel metal rod."

He nods his hand and no one else raises there hand so I grab Toby's hand get my phone purse and other stuff then rush to the car with the gang hot on my heals. I may seem to be all calm and stuff but on the inside I'm sobbing uncontrollably. I mean come on if you were going into surgery wouldn't you? Then I can't play any sports for how long? 5 to 8 _freaking_ months! That is like asking me to stop breathing! To break the silence I turn the radio up to the point where it is at full blast. The song that's playing I immediately recognize as _**Superhero by Cher Lloyd. **_The second it starts playing and I start singing I think of Peter and Andrew and what they've done to me.

"_Oh Oh_

_Ooh Ooh Ooh_

_I loved you, I loved you_

_With all that's in my power_

_I was used and abused_

_Til I was sweet and sour_

_I kissed you and kissed you_

_And gave you all my sugar_

_You knew that I'd be useless_

_If I let you know what you were to me_

_I thought it would be OK_

_And we shared everything_

_No way_

_And I told you, I told you_

_How I was such a sad case_

_You said you could save me_

_I'm doing the saving_

_Went to sleep with superhero_

_And he woke up a villain_

_Killing and killing my love_

_Oh, what happened?_

_Oh, no, what happened_

_You got me fighting_

_Like wonder woman, woman_

_But..."_

That is exactly what happened.

"_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o"_

Everyone must see what I'm trying to do so they end up harmonizing since I'm the only one who can rap.

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh no, don't know what happened._

_Don't know what happened._

_Don't know what happened._

_I keep trying and trying_

_To wrap my head around it_

_Crying so can't let nobody see how I'm acting_

_You hurt me, you hurt me_

_And no not physically_

_Ain't got no bumps and bruises_

_To show people what you're doing to me_

_I thought it would be OK_

_But you see I heard everything you said_

_And I knew it, I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case_

_You said you could save me_

_I'm doing the saving_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh no_

_You got me_

_Using all my Kung Fu tricks, tricks_

_Hit 'em with the round house kick to the tempo_

_1, 2, 3, 4 hung hi ho, T.K.O, Tae Kwon Do_

_You know_

_When you see that hand go chop_

_Everything stops_

_The flow so hot_

_Like steam from a coffee pot_

_Rush hour, no traffic_

_No Jet Li, just Jackie_

_You acting like you stay behind_

_Go read up on your classics_

_You ol' fake-o wanna be superman_

_Give Clark Kent back his glasses_

_Man I hit you with a judo kick so fast_

_You look back like what happened_

_Oh, no_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight_

_Don't wear no ti-I-ights_

_And I can't fly-y-y_

_I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, no what happened_

_Oh, no what happened_

_Oh, no what happened"_

By the time the song finishes we are in the parking lot of the hospital laughing. I take a deep breath and step out of the car. Tobias comes around from the drivers seat and takes my hand in his and gives it a squeeze along with his million dollar smile. I weakly smile back at him and step through the doors of the hospital and the smell of sanitizer and just hospital in general hits me and I immediately get the urge to run out of this hell-hole.

Just as I am about to turn around and run Zeke and Uriah step in front of the only exit like the body guards from the movies and a perky nurse calls my name, "Beatrice Prior". Ugh I hate perky people. **(AN: Don't you hate the perky sales people that you see in stores and stuff. They are sooooo annoying seriously get mad once in a while!) **I turn around to face the gang and they all look like they just saw a ghost, well the boys do at least. The girls on the other hand look like water works are going to happen at any moment now minus Lynn of course. Her and Tobias remain emotionless.

If you knew Tobias like I do you probably wouldn't be able to see the sadness in his eyes. I hug everyone but once I get to Toby I stand in front of him and put my hand on his cheek. He leans his head into my hand closing his eyes to prevent tears from falling. I lean in and give him a long and soft kiss that says all my love without words. He kisses back just as hard maybe even harder.

I pull back and tell him the three words that gave me hope, "I love you".

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

I turn back to Lance and follow behind him silently only to hear Christina sob and Will trying to soothe her. When we arrive into the surgery room a couple of nurses tell me to put on a hospital gown and a blue hairnet thing. I do as instructed and sit on the bed and Lance and a few of what I assume are other doctor's walk in. As they begin to tell me what the risks are and what I should expect in the future I just tune them out.

Toby was on his laptop all night last night looking at this website for it and telling them to me. He didn't actually go to sleep till like 3 a.m. It's kinda funny if you ask me. He is all mean and cold and closed off but when he's around me he is like a completely different person. He is sweet, funny, kind, caring, and brave his whole personality just switches.

I remember as kids he would sing me to sleep whether it was silent night or some rap song he found online. I smile at the thought of him and focus my attention back to the doctor's to find out they just finished talking. The butterflies come back in the pit of my stomach and I hope the doctor's remove those during the surgery because these butterflies make me feel like throwing up.

"Okay Tris I am going to put a mask on you and you are gong to count down to 1 starting from 10. Once you get to 1 you are going to fall asleep and we will begin the surgery."

I only not in response not trusting my mouth to say anything I might regret later. He places the mask on my face and I begin counting.

_"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" _

Then everything goes black and I fall into what I hope is a dreamless sleep.

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating. In my defense my birthday was yesterday was yesterday and then I had a birthday party to go today. On the bright side though I have no school tomorrow! But I do have a dentist appointment. **** You probably don't care but I get to redecorate my room over my Christmas break! Yay! Well for me. Then lastly I have my first volleyball game on Tuesday. I have no idea what else to say so I'm going to say… BYE FELLOW GEEKS!**

** ~ Dearest apologies Olivia**


	6. Chapter 6: Thanks For The Memories

**DISCLAIMER: According to my mother I am NOT Veronica Roth. It took a lot of convincing but my mom told me many times I am not even though I wish I was.**

Four/Tobias POV:

When I get to Tris' house after I drop the others off at their houses I run to her music room. Wait a second… If I'm going to be moving in then I guess I should consider it our house. Yeah I like the sound of that. I smile at the thought. Once I get to the music I decide to record a new song I made about Marcus. I named it Thanks For The Memories. (AN: By Fall Out Boy) Once I set up the mic and the recording is set I start to sing.

"I'm gonna make it bend and break

(It sent you to me without wings)

Say a prayer but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

"Who does he think he is?"

If that's the worst you got

Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter,"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."

Been looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going bad

And this crystal ball

It's always cloudy except for (except for)

When you look into the past (look into the past)

One night stand (one night stand oh)

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers

In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers

Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter." (Oh)

One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)

"See, he tastes like you only sweeter." (Oh)"

I finish with a smile on my face. It felt good to get that off my chest and it took my mind off of Tris for about 3 minutes. Now I need to figure out something that will keep my mind off of Tris for 2-3 days. Ugh why does this have to be so hard? After a long mental debate on what to do I decide to go for a jog. I run next door to change since I haven't properly moved in my clothes are still in the other house. I run in the house put on some red basketball shorts and a black athletic tee. I throw on my nike elites and my sneakers.

When I am about to leave the house I grab my ipod and ear buds so I can listen to some music while I jog. The first song that comes on is Fight for You by Jason Derulo. Before I came back when I heard this song I thought of, take a guess… Tris. If you heard the lyrics you'd probably understand why. While I'm jogging I accidentally run into someone and she falls flat on her butt. Her long black hair covers her face preventing me from seeing her face.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." I say quickly. I put out my hand for her to grab but she pushes it aside.

"Its fine." She says gruffly while pulling herself up from the hard concrete floor. When she finally stands up and pushes the hair from her face I am stunned by what I see. Tris's stormy blue gray eyes, her pale skin, her plump lips, and her small nose. It's scary how similar they look. I realize I was staring and embarrassment creeps up my spine.

Almost everything looks identical minus the hair, it's black with red highlights but it looks like it was dyed from a brown color. She raises her eyebrow at me silently asking me why I'm staring at her.

"Sorry you just look like my girlfriend a lot."

"Whatever." After that she sprints off to what I assume is her house, her pony tail swishing back and forth as she runs off. _How did she look so much like Tris? _ Weird. I keep jogging and I find myself at our local park. So to cool off I decide to sit on a bench and watch the kids play. I miss when I was like them. So care free, happy, wild, _a kid_. But y so called father deprived that from me leaving me to become the cold, heartless, closed off man I am today.

_Oh how I miss the old days before any of this madness started._

I am so lost in thought I barely notice my phone ringing. I look at the screen and see and unknown number. _Huh. _I decide to just answer it because I have nothing better to do and the voice I hear on the other line floods relief through me but also worry.

Tris POV:

I've been in and out of sleep for who knows how long and it is becoming a very familiar routine. I am feeling a little bit better rested and might be able to stay up for about a whole 10 minutes before I fall back asleep again. One of my nurses told me not to use my phone because it might cause headache but I really need to talk to Tobias but before the surgery the nurse confiscated it. But lucky for me my nurse is stupid and forgot her phone next to me on my bed just in my reach.

Once I grab it I turn it on I see it requires a password. I do the first thing that pops in my head and type 2-4-6-8 and sure enough it opens. I shake my head in disbelief it actually worked. My nurse is so stupid I should probably request a new one because I most definitely don't want y life to rest in the hands of this nurse. I furiously dial Tobias's number the moment it unlocks. It isn't till 4 rings later he answers and hesitantly says 'Hello?'.

"Tobias it's me the surgery ended a few hours ago I think and I have been falling in and out of sleep for god knows how long. I am actually not allowed to be using a phone right now so I should probably hang up soon I just thought I would fill you in."

"Okay thanks but why is the number say unknown on my phone?" He asks worry filling his voice.

"Oh that. The nurse took my phone before the surgery started but earlier the same nurse was stupid enough to leave her phone on my hospital bed in my reach. So I stole it and dialed your number."

"Okay I won't be able to see you till Wednesday when they allow friends in though."

"Yeah I thought of that too just tell the hospital you're my brother or fiancé or something I just really want to see you."

"Okay let me just tell the others your alright then I'll try to lie my way over to you."

"Sure bye I love you"

"I love you too"

The second the phone call ends I put the phone back where it was and lay my head on the pillow and my eyes become heavy.

Unknown POV:

I decide to try and get a few hours away from _him _I would go for a tattoo then a jog afterwards. I put my long black and red hair into a ponytail slip on some athletic pants to hide my wounds then a gray long sleeve athletic t-shirt. I put on my beat up sneakers and quietly run out of the house.

I walk around the mall trying to find a tattoo parlor when I spot one _'Tori's Tattoo's and Piercings' _. Looks like I'm getting a piercing too. I walk in and stop at the front desk where I see an Asian lady with tattoo's and piercings and purple highlights in her black hair.

"Hey can I get a few tattoo's and a lot of piercings?"

"That's what I'm here for!" She says in a really happy tone that makes me want to barf trying to make me laugh but I remain emotionless. I haven't laughed or smiled in years. Her smile fades slowly and moves onto the next question.

"Name?"

"Alex" Is all I respond.

"Okay follow me."

"Can I get a private room?"

"Sure. My names Tori by the way."

When we arrive at the room I tell her I want flames covering my back. A cross then the word phoenix in bold letters on my right forearm. Then for my left forearm I want a bow and arrow then a heart with the word lost inside of it. After I finish saying all that she gives me an incredulous look.

I just shrug it off and take off my shirt waiting for the gasp of horror but it never comes. I turn around and ask, "Why aren't you gasping?"

"Because you aren't the first abused kid I've done tattoo's for. I know two other kids about a year or two older than you that have the same problem. They go to Factions High and are both in dauntless. One of their names is Four and the other ones name is Tris. I probably shouldn't have told you that but I thought you needed to know you're not alone. Are you going to Factions High too?"

"Yeah I start tomorrow along with some other kid I heard about."

"Oh okay. Well just to let you know if you need someone to talk to I work as the art and music teacher there."

"Yeah thanks." I reply awkwardly. After I finish saying that she has finished the tattoo on my back and is starting the other ones on my forearms. After about 35 minutes of silence she finishes both my forearms and is getting ready to give me my piercings.

I tell her I want to have a belly piercing and six piercings in my cartilage in my right ear then three in my left cartilage. This finishes faster than the tattoo's and when I'm done Tori helps me slip on my shirt and just as I am about to pull out my wallet to pay Tori lays a gentle hand on mine and says, "Go ahead its on the house."

She says with a smile at the end. I give her a tiny smile and walk out the door the bells above ringing as I go out. I decide to skip the run since I am really sore from all the tattoo's and piercings and just walk around.

As I'm walking around a boy about two years older than me runs into me and knocks me on my butt. I bite my lip to prevent me from screaming from my new wounds and my tattoo's. He apologizes and puts a hand out offering me a hand up but I ignore it and push myself of the ground. I run into my "house" and prepare my self to endure a lot of pain that is too come from my one and only _brother. _

_My name is Alexandra Phoenix Marvel and I am abused, lost, and broken._

**AN: Sorry for not updating! I have a million and one excuses but none of them will make up for disappointing all of you loyal readers. I cannot say when my next update will be but I will try my best to make it sometime this week. I only got two reviews for the last chapter and I would like to get a bunch more for this one to motivate me. Thank you for being the best readers ever!**

** ~Liv**


	7. Chapter 7: Coming Home

**Disclaimer: For all of you who are in love with Veronica Roth as much as I do sorry to disappoint but my name is Liv.**

**(AN: So I am making a week time skip so Tris is being discharged from the hospital. I didn't want to write a weeks worth of her sitting on a hospital bed watching the news. Sorry!)**

Tris POV:

"Yes! I can leave!" I basically scream sounding like a fangirl. Lance laughs and nods his head in response. The gang and Tobias laugh along with him at my eagerness.

"Yes you can leave I have the wheelchair here and I would very much appreciate a few volunteers to help me _carefully_ change Tris into her pajama's and into her wheelchair." Marlene, Christina, and Shauna raise their hands volunteering to help and Lance nods his head in agreement. The guys and Lynn leave the room to wait in the lobby while the girls help dress me careful not to cause any back pain or damage.

Once I'm dressed Tobias comes back in to pick me up bridal style and place me gently on the wheelchair. He kisses me softly then wheels me to the lobby me grunting the entire time feeling useless. Tobias passes me to Zeke to load me in the handicap van we rented while Tobias signs some release forms.

Zeke takes the handles of the wheel chair and lightly puts me inside using the built in ramp. Once we're all in the car we drive to my place the radio on, silence filling the car till Zeke breaks it.

"Hey I heard we're getting two newbie's both coming to dauntless. Don't know their names though but I do know ones a boy and the other's a girl."

"That's cool so we get to meet them tomorrow when I come back to school" I say.

"Yeah it is and maybe if they aren't dicks we can invite them to sit with us." Tobias says jokingly. We all laugh at his comment and agree to his proposal.

When we get to my front yard Zeke slowly parks careful not to jostle the car. Tobias comes around to where I'm sitting and rolls me out using the ramp. He puts the ramp back in the car and wheels me inside the house to see the gang in my room sprawled across the floor on my chairs, sofa, and bed.

"Can we watch a movie!" Zeke and Uriah whine simultaneously.

"I don't care but what movie?" I ask. When suddenly everyone screams,

"GROWN UPS 2!" I reluctantly nod my head since I've never seen the movie before and I kinda want to watch it. So I wheel my way over to my DVD player and put it in on my flat screen TV.

~Time Skip~

By the time the movie is over everyone but Toby and I have fallen asleep. I'm still not that tired given the amount of time I had to rest in the hospital. Toby stands up and takes the DVD out and wheels me to one of the many guest rooms we have and picks me up bridal style then lays me on the bed. I logroll so I am now on my stomach, which is a much better position than on my back, or side where my new scar is that is not self inflicted or caused from abuse is.

"Toby can you take my shirt off I'm more used to sleeping in my bra than an oversized sweatshirt."

"Sure, love."

"Don't get any ideas we won't be doing anything more than a heavy making out session." He makes a pouty face at this, which just makes me laugh cause it looks really cute. He slowly lifts the sweatshirt over my head and throws it in the laundry basket, pumping his fist in the air when it goes in. I just laugh at his childishness and let the comfortable silence fill the air.

"Can you sing me a song Toby?" I ask suddenly.

"Thought you'd never ask." He says with a soft smile playing across his lips. With that he stands up and stands at the foot of the bed and I am now laying on my back with a body pillow with memory foam underneath making it more comfortable.

"_[Chorus]_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do_

_Just like the rain, down in Africa_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -_

_I'd fight for you_

_Hey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba eh_

_I'd fight for you_

_Hey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba eh_

_I'd fight for you_

_Friends are cool but we both know - they don't wanna see us together_

_Don't wanna lose what I live for - I'm willing to do whatever_

_'cause I don't wanna see you cry_

_Give our love another try_

_I bet we get it right this time_

_As long as you're prepared to fight_

_]_

_I don't wanna live another day without your body next to me_

_I'm not gonna let them break us down_

_'cause baby I know now_

_[Chorus]_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_I'd fight for you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do_

_I'd fight for you_

_Just like the rain, down in Africa_

_I'd fight for you_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -_

_Lesgo_

_What they say - It don't even matter_

_They don't really understand_

_Without each other, we are barely breathing_

_Let's get air in these hearts a gain_

_'cause I don't wanna see you cry - give our love another try_

_I bet we get it right this time_

_As long as you're prepared to fight_

_Prepared to fight_

_I don't wanna live another day without your body next to me_

_I'm not gonna let them break us down_

_'cause baby I know now (know now, know now)_

_[Chorus]_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_I'd fight for you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do_

_I'd fight for you_

_Just like the rain, down in Africa_

_I'd fight for you_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -_

_I'd fight for you_

_Hey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba eh_

_I'd fight for you_

_Hey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba eh_

_If you've got someone that's worth fighting for_

_Don't let nobody hold you down let me hear you say_

_WOOOOOOAHHHHHH_

_If you've found someone that's worth dying for_

_The one you can't live without let me hear you say_

_WOOOOOOAHHHHHH_

_[Chorus]_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do_

_I'd fight for you_

_Just like the rain, down in Africa_

_I'd fight for you_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting forrrrrrrr_

_WOAH_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_I'd fight for you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever do_

_I'd fight for you_

_Just like the rain, down in Africa_

_I'd fight for you_

_It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for"_

"Thank you Tobias that was beautiful." I say groggily with a lazy smile plastered to my face.

"Goodnight Bea I love you."

"Night I love you more."

I faintly hear him whisper 'impossible' in my ear before I drift off feeling the bed shift signaling Tobias is in bed already. That's when the nightmares kick in…

**Author's note: Okay so I will try to update again tomorrow but my brother has a football game, I have a mock trial meeting, and we are going to the mall but I think I can manage. **

**Question: Who do you think Alex is? Who do you think the other new kid is? Tell me what you think in the reviews! Later fellow nerds!**

** ~Liv**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting The New Kids

**Disclaimer: Yep I still don't own Divergent. Shocking right? PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! Enjoy the story! :D **

**Tris POV:**

The room is dark like pitch black. Then I see Peter come into the room wearing another one of his ugly smirks with a knife in hand. I start to shake but don't let it show not wanting to look weak. He comes closer and drops the knife where he was and takes a running start at me with a look of, concern? Why would he be concerned he freaking hates my guts?

Then when he finally reaches me he wraps me in his arms and as much as I try to resist my arms somehow find a place around his waist. I realize I have no control over myself this is a flashback. I faintly remember the time he raped me and this is it. Drew had just tried to hit me when Peter ran in supposedly trying to save me but it was all just an act. They planned it all. Drew would try to kill me, Peter would come running in playing superhero boyfriend, hug me kiss me make me feel loved only to see me break.

This is one of my fears, looking back and seeing how vulnerable I was not being able to defend myself in other words, a wimp. As he is hugging me I see him from my point of view pull out another knife behind stupid me's back and draw cuts along my shirt. Ripping it until my back is exposed and he then draws long and deep cuts while I cry out.

"Peter why are you doing this I love you! I thought you loved me!"

"Yeah right your funny Bea. No one will ever love a stiff like you! You are a skinny, flat chested, stiff, pathetic,..."

And the insults continue. One cut for each flaw. I scream and kick and beg but nothing works the cuts are painful but the words hurt even more. This may be a flashback but all of a sudden the pain is real. Every cut sends a jolt of pain through me.

"Ugly, stupid,.."

That's when I wake up. I am screaming frantically my legs remaining motionless because it would hurt too much to move. I must've screamed pretty loud because when my eyes open I see the entire gang in the room with terrified faces but no where near as terrified as Tobias.

My back is hurting like hell and back. Tobias climbs onto the bed and cups my face in his large warm hands and wipes my tears away.

"Do you wanna tell us about your nightmare?" He asks resting his chin on the top of my head.

I slowly shake my head no and he just nods in understanding while I cry into his shirt.

When I recompose myself I ask Toby to help me into my wheelchair which he happily complies. He gently lifts me up bridal style and carefully sets me in my wheel chair so I can find my clothes then Toby can help me in them.

Since I want something easy to change into I just grab some black basketball shorts, a dark grey nirvana tank top, a grey beanie, and lastly I grab my beat up old black converse. I wheel myself back into my room to find Toby already dressed and motion for him to lay me on the bed again so I can slip my clothes on easier.

He picks me up and sets me on the bed and he takes off my pajama pants so I'm in my boy shorts and helps me slip on my basketball shorts. Then he puts my tank top over my head since I slept without a shirt on. Then so I'm not completely useless he lets me put on the beanie while he ties my shoes on my feet.

When I'm all dressed he places me in the wheelchair again and wheels me to the elevator since I obviously can't go down the stairs. I eat breakfast and we are off to everybody's hell, school.

The entire car ride we were talking about the two new kids we're getting and how we have to go Halloween and homecoming shopping after school. Right after the Halloween party we have homecoming so that's two days of torture for me.

After what was probably the longest car ride ever we arrive at school and park farther away so no one can see my wheelchair yet.

When we finally end up in the front office with all eyes on us, well my wheelchair really. Chatter and whispers erupt in the hallways. I just look forward and keep and eye out for a new kid.

**(AN: Once again classes are boring in general so why write about them? Yeah it just doesn't make sense.)**

At lunch there was two unfamiliar faces but neither of them spoke and I couldn't really catch a glimpse of their faces only the back of their heads really.

When we walk well wheel for me anyway into the cafeteria once again the chatter stops and heads turn to me. I just turn the other cheek that is until Peter walks up to me still looking beaten and bruised from when I kicked his ass the other day.

Before he can reach me Zeke and Uriah step in front of me crossing their arms over their chests and giving Peter a stern glare. Once again their over protective brother sides come through.

"Aww did little Trissy Wissy get hurt?" He asks with fake sympathy.

"Shut your hole asshat." I reply in a venomous tone.

"Ohh feisty now are we Tris. I just came to remind you about that one night I saved you. You know when Drew almost killed you and I saved your little ass." He asks smirking knowing this would have a strong affect on me.

"Yeah I do remember that actually. Then I also remember you raping my little ass that same night."

"It really isn't considered rape if the other wanted to do it to."

Now I'm yelling. "TO HELL I WANTED TO DO IT YOU BASTARD! I HAVE THE DAMN SCARS TO PROVE IT!.." I am cut off mid yell when Zeke and Uriah start to beat him up along with Will and Tobias.

The girls and I a re motionless shocked at their blood thirsty faces. I begin to smile a little because that little bastard deserved it but when he is already unconscious and they are still beating him up I decide to end my enjoyment.

"Guys lets not kill him I can't go back to juvy!"

They all reluctantly stand up when they notice Peter's pale, motionless figure on the ground. Before Toby can stand up I ask him to lift up Peter in front of me when I see Peter start to wake up. Toby does as instructed and lifts him in front me.

"Don't call me Trissy." I whisper and punch him where it hurts. He groans and Tobias drops him on the ground earning another grown from him.

When we get to our table without anyone trying to punch me Toby wheels me so I'm at the end of the table.

"I'll get us our food. Sit tight love."

"Will do Tobes."

He kisses my forehead and scurries off to get our food.

"So guys when we see the new kids do you wanna invite them over to sit with us?"

We all respond with a course if 'yeahs, sure, and I don't cares' from Lynn and I.

When Tobias comes back two trays in hand and everyone else has their food we sit in silence eating our food occasionally looking up to see if we can find the new kids. When I finally spot two unfamiliar faces walk through the doors I judge Zeke to call them over.

"Hey newbies! Come sit with us!" Zeke yells to the other side of the cafeteria.

The boy shrugs his shoulders and walks over while the girl on the other hand looks hesitant but in the end slowly approaches our table.

Once they both sit down with their food Uriah is the first to speak.

"Sup fellow earthling! Welcome to the cool kid table!"

"By the way just want to clear it up this table is only cool because I sit here." I say in a jokingly cocky voice. Uriah feigns mock hurt and wipes an imaginary tear.

"Whatever you all know I'm right. Now back to the newbies care to introduce yourselves?"

They both nod their heads and the boy introduces himself first.

"Well my names Luke I am a junior I have three other siblings that you most likely will meet in the future and that's about it."

Luke has brown hair that is side swept lazily like he doesn't care for others people's opinion which I admire. He has blue eyes but change color slightly at the irises. He has just barely got a tan but it seems to suit him. He seems to be really nice from what I've gathered from him. **(Luke looks like Logan Lerman in case you want a better picture)** He looks like is muscular too like he might work out every other day but not frequently.

"My names Alexandra but I prefer to be called Alex and if you dare to call me Alexandra I won't hesitate to break your necks." She says dead serious.

"Oh shit not another Tris." Uriah whines. I ball my fist and he immediately cowers behind Zeke.

"I like her we need another badass in the group that's a girl besides Lynn and I." I say smirking while fist bumping Lynn.

"Hey aren't you that girl I ran into the other day at the park?"

"Yep that's me." She says with fake enthusiasm.

She has my blue gray eyes oddly enough and the same nose. Which is really strange. She has my pale skin and lips. Her hair is black with red streaks but you can see brown peeking at the top of her head meaning she dyed it. This is getting really strange. What the hell?

"What happened Tris?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Everyone nods their heads in response and I face palm.

"What was the what the hell about?"

"Nothing. Wait we have to introduce ourselves don't we? Okay we'll start from Christina."

"Okay well I'm obviously Christina." She says with a small wave but the biggest smile known to man.

"Lynn." She says in a bored tone.

"I'm Marlene! Welcome Dauntless." She says happily.

"I'm Shauna nice meeting you."

"Zeke!"

"I'm his younger and more cooler bro Uriah."

"Names Will."

"Four. And don't ask why my names a number unless you want your head ripped off."

"Alright well that's all of us but in case you've already forgotten I'm Tris. Just a warning too the couples are me and Four, Zeke and Shauna, Uriah and Marlene, Will and Christina, so you guys are the only single ones here." Luke just nods his head while Alex seems deep in thought.

The rest of lunch we just sit and continue eating talking about nothing in particular except Halloween that's coming up. Until of course the bell rings.

_I wonder what Alex was thinking about?_

**AN: Okay I know ****what your thinking…. You don't even have to say it. So from now on I'm setting review goals like other artist because I haven't been getting many reviews lately. Plus for my volleyball team we placed third and my mock trial competition is next Wednesday and the following and won't get back till like 10. To top it all off I have a meeting everyday this week including the weekends. Yay! Yeah I'm being sarcastic. **

**Review goal: 35 Not that much to ask for right? Please if you haven't already I posted a new story called Life Can't Be Perfect! **


	9. Chapter 9: No NameTitle

**AN: Hey guys... Long time no see huh. Okay so back to my story. Remember how I mentioned homecoming and Halloween in my past chapters yeah forget that was ever mentioned. Since this is such a late update I have no idea how I'm going to start this off. Alright that's it. Read the bottom please!**

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't understand the point of these I mean why would Veronica Roth write fanfiction of her own story it just doesn't make sense. **

**Alex POV: **

While everyone is talking my mind drifts to Four and Tris. Didn't Tori mention them being abused and stuff? Is that why Tris is in a wheelchair, because the abuse went too far? Tris looks like me a lot which is really starting to creep me out. Why would she look so much like me I really don't understand what's going on.

The entire lunch Luke kept sneaking glances at me. I mean he's cute but what would he see in me. I may be built like a normal 16 year old would but as far as looks go I just don't see it. His eyes are an amazing green color that words its self can't describe. His hair lazily side swept to cover half of his eye. His tan and muscular build. Oh dear lord I've got a problem.

As I'm walking back to class Luke runs up besides me.

"Do you even know where your going?" He asks not in a mean way but in a way that's humorous I guess.

"Nope all I know is that I have science next."

"Me too. We can get lost together!" He says and holds his arm out but I just push it aside not wanting to get close to anyone and have my personal life interfere with my friends. For a second Luke seems hurt but pushes the feeling aside looking embarrassed. I feel bad for being so harsh but I can't have someone I even remotely like get hurt, the guilt would just be too much for me to bare.

I decided to skip the last two periods and just go to music since that is the only subject I enjoy. I swear the teachers here are only here for the money they are so clueless. When the bell rings signaling next period I walk to room 26 for Music looking at the school directory the entire time and trying not to fall. When I walk through the doors I see the entire gang inside including Luke.

I catch his gaze briefly but I turn my head the second my eyes meet his. I feel a tightening in my chest when I see him. Everyone begins to signal me over to sit with them but I turn on my heel and sit on the other side of the room.

I can feel their confused stares burning a hole in the back of my head. I just keep my head faced forward. When Tori walks in I immediately relax so I don't have to put up with their awkward stares.

"Hey class today we will sorta be showing off our talents to the class. But here's the catch it's supposed to be a meaningful song! No anaconda and all that shit. Got it?"

Everyone in the class nods their heads vigorously.

"Awesome. Who's first?" No one raises their hand at first but Luke raises his hand slowly.

"Finally someone with enough balls to come up! Come on up new kid!"

The class laughs as Luke makes his way up to the stage.

"Hey guys I'm going to be singing something by someone and I am dedicating it to Alex." Wow shocker there. I duck my head and slide down the chair with my hood over my head.

_"You call me up,_

_It's like_

_a broken record_

_Saying that your heart hurts_

_That you never get over him getting over you._

_And you end up crying_

_And I end up lying,_

_'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do._

_And when the phone call finally ends,_

_You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"_

_And we're going in circles again and again_

_[Chorus:]_

_I dedicate this song to you,_

_The one who never sees the truth,_

_That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl._

_Hold you tight straight through the day light,_

_I'm right here. When you gonna realize_

_That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?_

_I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out_

_You could be with me now_

_But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,_

_But you're not ready and it's so frustrating_

_He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair._

_And when the phone call finally ends_

_You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"_

_And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,_

_[Chorus]_

_I know someday it's gonna happen_

_And you'll finally forget the day you met him_

_Sometimes you're so close to your confession,_

_I gotta get it through your head_

_That you belong with me instead,_

_[Chorus 2x]" _

Did he really mean that? When he finds out about Jack he'll screw me over. He's trying to reel me in. If I can't tell him off with words might as well try singing.

"That was amazing Luke!" Tori beams.

"Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go." I say while walking up to the stage.

"Thanks again for paying for my tattoos."

"No problem Alex."

"Alright. So I have a song as well that I would like to dedicate to Luke to try to make the message a little clearer. For all you people that think I'm goth based on what I wear and the type of music I listen to this is a sort of pop song. Shocker right?" I say sarcastically with a fake smile plastered on my face.

_"Whoa whoa_

_Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you_

_[Chorus:]_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start,_

_Baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart. __[4x]_

_Whoa whoa_

_There's no point trying to hide it_

_No point trying to evade it_

_I know I got a problem_

_Problem with misbehaving_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart. __[4x]_

_Whoa whoa __[2x]_

_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold_

_Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone_

_If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart_

_Told ya from the start._

_I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart. __[4x]_

_Whoa whoa whoa __[4x]"_

When I finish everyone's clapping but Luke who is smiling with a look of determination in his eyes.

Oh great. I think sarcastically. But while this thought flashes through my mind I can't help but hope that look of determination turns into one of love and passion. I close my eyes tightly and try to push the thought away. Once the bell rings I practically run out of the room and to my locker.

I grab my backpack and just as I am about to turn around and leave the gang steps in my way.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" I ask trying to play it cool which is not working.

"What's up? You pretty much dissed Luke over there. Well done by the way." Tris says smiling.

"I just wanted to make it clear that I can't date right now."

"Can't? What's that supposed to mean?"

As I'm struggling to find an answer I hear someone honk their horn from the front of the school. Everyone turns their heads in search of the cause of the sound when I spot Jack fuming in the drivers seat.

"That's my ride later guys." I say hurriedly as I walk to the car.

Jack opens the passenger side door from the drivers seat and mumbles, "Get in."

"Yes sir." I say quietly as I step inside.

**AN: Hey again. Okay so I'm so sorry about the infrequent updates but on the bright side I won my mock trial competition now let's see if we can make it to states! I have yet another competition to go to tomorrow and am currently working on my next chapter for my other story that should be up sometime over the weekend or sooner. Bye fellow geeks!**

**Goal Review: 41!**


End file.
